The present embodiments relate to a cable connection for a magnetic resonance tomography (MRT) system and an MRT system and a method.
Magnetic resonance tomography devices for examining objects or patients using magnetic resonance tomography (MRT, MRI) are known, for example, from DE 10314215B4.